Two Suns over Brooklyn
by KibaKibbles
Summary: Spoilers for Throne of Fire. Apollo is making the sun rise as usual when he notices another sun right behind him. Takes place during Chapter 23 of book 2 of the Kane Chronicles.


**Spoilers for Throne of Fire.**** This is a one-shot in the perspective of Apollo. This takes places at the end of Throne of Fire when Carter and Sadie and Ra ascend to the sky above Brooklyn and cause two suns at one point. That got me thinking, what happens when there are two sun gods normally?**

* * *

><p>As I - god of the sun, healing, poetry, music, and just generally being awesome - was riding in my car making the sun rise on my usual rounds I noticed a strange light behind me. I looked behind me and to my surprise I saw a giant rundown boat flying in the air with strange balls of light rowing it, two kids screaming, and an old man jabbering about cookies and weasels.<p>

Of course being the sun god I was wondering just why there was another sun in the sky.

That's when I recognized the old man – it was Ra. That was a name I hadn't heard in a while. Ra was my old friend of sorts. It's confusing if one thinks hard about it since there are obviously not two suns – although currently the people of Brooklyn would have to disagree. But basically Ra and I had traveled in sync for most of the sun rising journey thus creating the illusion of only 1 sun. I would meet him along the way and occasionally even have a good chat about immortal life (It's okay if you're confused, even I - god of awesomeness - have a hard time explaining it).

That all changed after one day Ra just stopped coming. I had heard rumors that he'd went insane but I had refused to believe them. Ra had been an intelligent and wise guy. He was older than me and would be a good companion to relieve some of the boredom of driving the sun around every day.

But I guess I can't blame him for going crazy. Anyone would go crazy after 5000 years of completing the same cycle endlessly without having the time to chase after mortals or actually interact with the mortal world – which reminds me I need a raise.

And looking at Ra now, those rumors are definitely true. I mean, what does "Cookies are good for Weasels and Zebras are funny," mean?

I saw the boat descend to the ground, ending the confusion that was probably going on in Brooklyn as one of the two suns disappeared. I stopped midair and exited my car as I watched to see what was going on.

The two kids – magicians by the look of it – had begun to battle another group of magicians. Ra seemed to mindlessly walk around looking for cookies. The little battle ended a bit later with the kids and their friends easily overtaking the other magicians. Then after some discussion amongst them, Ra and his ship began to ascend into the sky once again.

I drove my car towards where they were rising and waited for them.

"Ra! Long time no see!" I shouted. I knew if Zeus saw me talking with the Egyptian gods I would be in trouble. But Ra was a very old friend who I had not seen in a long time.

"Sunny!" Ra shouted out to me and gave me big grin. He was a lot older looking, he looked withered and not at all like the old Ra I had once known.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ra is not really in the mood for chatting," said a voice I also hadn't heard in a long time.

Bast appeared next to Ra wearing the traditional Egyptian dress. I have to admit if there weren't restrictions about associating with the other gods I would totally have already hooked up with her already. But due to father's rules I respectfully distanced myself from the cat goddess.

"Long time no see beautiful,"- well I tried to distance myself.

Bast rolled her eyes but smiled, "Still the flirt Apollo. And nice car, it definitely suits you. I guess you weren't going to stay with the chariot for long."

I smirked, while my chariot was nice it definitely wasn't as cool as what I was driving. I could sense Zeus getting restless as he must've noticed me chatting by now, plus it looks odd when the sun suddenly stops rising so I changed back to the original subject and the reason I stopped. "What's wrong with Ra?" I asked.

I must've hit a nerve Bast looked depressed as she gazed at the bumbling god next to her.

"He's just not feeling very well, he'll get better though. We're working on it. That and the rise of Apophis."

I shuddered at the mention of the chaos god. Although he was technically not with our group of gods his presence could definitely be felt by us. Just as Gaia and all the other weird antagonists that popped up affected the Egyptians.

Bast smiled as she looked at the magicians below, "I'm not worried too much though. We have strong kids fighting on our side."

I smiled and thought of my many children and all the campers at Camp Half-Blood, "Same with us."

The sky darkened slightly and I knew once I got back to Olympus that Zeus was going to have a word with me about my actions. Bast also seemed to realize that they still had work to do too.

"I guess I'll see you around Bast. And I'll see you too Ra, I'm looking forward to meeting you again each morning."

Ra just smiled and mumbled something about cookies, zebras, and weasels. I looked at Bast and nodded, "I guess I'll see you around. If you're ever in Manhattan just give my name a shout maybe we can hang out."

Bast raised an eyebrow at me, "See you around Apollo."

I waved goodbye as they ascended higher in the sky and got back in my own sun vehicle. Times were definitely changing in the world – I just hope there would be enough room for all of us this time.


End file.
